Untill We Meet Again
by kukilatte
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang tertinggal dan terbelakang? Menjadi yang paling lemah di antara sahabat kalian? Menjadi yang terlupakan dan selalu dianggap penggangu? Semua itu sukses menanamkan perasaan dendam pada hati Tetsuya, hingga lima tahun kemudian ia kembali hadir untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada mantan tim basketnya, Kiseki no Sedai. [Dark!Kuroko, warn inside.] UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_"Kurokocchi! Bangun Kurokocchi! Jangan tinggalkan aku ssu!"_ _suara yang biasanya ceria terdengar begitu lirih._

 _"Tetsu! Tch, sialan truk itu! Tetsu, kumohon bangunlah..."_ _dan suara yang biasanya terdengar malas seketika menjadi cemas._

 _"Kuroko, bukannya aku peduli padamu, tapi kami semua khawatir. Buka matamu, Kuroko."_ _tsundere, biasanya tidak peduli, namun sekarang ia menjadi takut dan khawatir._

 _"Kuro-chin jangan tidur ne? Aku punya pocky rasa vanilla lho. Kuro-chin cepat bangun, nanti pockynya habis!"_ _dia yang biasanya cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli, apalagi padaku. Namun entah mengapa, aku dapat mendengar sarat kecemasan dalam suaranya._

 _"Tetsuya, bangun! Ini perintah. Jangan membantah perintahku! Aku ini absolut!"_ _dan untuknya... hey, di mana keabsolutanmu sekarang, Akashi-kun?_

 _Pandanganku menjadi semakin buram. Aku tidak mengerti keadaanku saat itu. Namun, aku ingat ada lima orang memanggil namaku, menyuruhku untuk bangun. Aku dapat merasakan ada cairan kental turun dari dahiku. Aku tersenyum getir. Setidaknya hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku menderita—_

 _—dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap._

* * *

 **Untill We Meet Again**

 **Kuroko No Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot cerita ini saja.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GOM X Kuro, Commit Suicide, Self-harm, Dark!Kuroko, dan sebagainya.**

 **Note: Di sini semua tokohnya udah lulus SMA ya**. **Dan untuk Akashi, di sini dia adalah Akashi versi Oreshi, walaupun slogan 'absolut' masih menempel :v**

 **Note: Maafkan kenistaan saya yang selalu membuat Kuroko menampilkan dark side-nya :")**

 **Note+: No flame please. Saran boleh, asal jangan flame. Bu-bukannya saya sensitif atau apa _nanodayo_ *lupakan***

 **Selamat membaca~**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

 **5 tahun kemudian...**

Tujuh pemuda dengan surai warna yang berbeda berdiri berhadapan. _Three on three_ dengan salah satu dari mereka sebagai wasitnya. Mereka—Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro—yang merupakan anggota _The New_ Kiseki No Sedai, sedang bermain basket di lapangan dekat taman kota. Ketujuh pemuda itu tampak bersenang-senang. Mereka bukan lagi para _monster_ yang mengincar kemenangan semata. Mereka tidak lagi bermain basket secara _individual._ Ya, dan itu semua adalah berkat usaha sahabat mereka, **dia**.

Yah, setidaknya sekarang sang _phantom_ baru Kiseki No Sedai, Mayuzumi Chihiro, juga mengakui bahwa **dia** adalah sahabatnya. Meskipun berbicara saja hanya sekali saat pertandingan Winter Cup.

"105-103, tim Akashicchi yang menang _ssu_!" satu tangan sang model berusrai kuning terangkat. Ia menatap kagum pada mantan kapten basketnya.

 _"Kuso!_ " seorang pemuda bersurai gradasi merah-hitam menghentakkan kakinya.

"Taiga, terima saja kekalahanmu. Aku ini absolut." sang pemilik _Emperor Eye_ melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua manik merah darahnya menatap iris _deep_ _crimson_ milik mantan _ace_ tim basket Seirin, Kagami Taiga.

"Cih." Kagami mendecih sebal. "Lihat saja kau, cebol ! Selanjutnya aku akan jadi pemenangnya!" ia menyeringai angkuh.

"Kaga-chin cari mati _ne~_ " sahut si surai ungu sambil memakan maiubonya.

"Che, aku yakin sebentar lagi mulutmu bakalan dijahit sama Akashi." timpal sesosok makhluk _ganguro_ cuek.

"Kagami, bersiaplah. Oha-asa bilang keberuntungan Leo hari ini adalah yang paling buruk." pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat boneka kodok _Kerosuke_ yang merupakan _Lucky Item_ Cancer.

"..." Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya menatap datar si calon korban gunting milik mantan kaptennya saat di Rakuzan. Ia tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada sahabat _mantan_ sang _phantom player_ Teiko Kiseki No Sedai.

"Taiga, berani sekali kau mengataiku 'cebol'". Akashi Seijuuro melangkah mendekati mangsanya. "Bersiaplah merasakan gunting kesayanganku." sebuah gunting merah diarahkan pada wajah Kagami. Namun baru saja ia hendak melempar guntingnya, tiba-tiba...

" _Ara,_ anak kecil tidak boleh main dengan benda tajam." gunting yang digenggam Akashi diambil secara paksa dari belakang. Kedua manik merah darah sang _Emperor_ melebar. Kepala dengan surai crimson itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda _blonde_ dengan wajah asing memutar-mutar gunting merah milik Akashi Seijuuro. Keenam pemuda lainnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Dalam hati mereka mendoakan keselamatan pemuda pirang asing tersebut. Kali ini Mayuzumi juga berbaik hati ikut mendoakan.

"Heh... kau siapa?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aura hitam menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau naksir padaku, hei bocah?" Pemuda asing itu tertawa. "Jadi kau yang namanya Akashi Seijuuro. Heh... benar-benar persis seperti yang **dia** bilang ya." lanjutnya sambil menopang dagu. Gunting merah yang ia ambil sudah tersimpan manis dalam saku celananya.

Akashi mendelik kesal. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya pemuda itu. "Nanti menyesal lho..."

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Mayuzumi angkat suara. Ia juga penasaran dengan ucapan pemuda asing tersebut.

"Oh, kau Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pemain bayangan _baru_ Kiseki no Sedai." pemuda _blonde_ itu beralih pada Mayuzumi. "Kau lebih tinggi dari **dia** ya. Tapi sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi pendek sama sepertinya." pemuda itu melirik Akashi dari ekor matanya. _Atau bahkan lebih pendek lagi._ gumam pemuda tersebut dalam hati.

"Kau ini bicara apa _nanodayo_?" sahut Midorima. Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Hmph, bukan berarti aku ingin tahu _nanodayo_." si surai hijau memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya diam-diam tengah menyeringai terhadapnya.

"Midorima Shintaro, mantan _ace_ tim basket Shutoku." kedua manik _zamrud_ si tsundere membelalak lebar. "Aku benar kan?"

"Kau.." Midorima menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Cepat katakan urusanmu. Jangan membuang waktu." sela Akashi tegas. Ia merasa pemuda ini akan berbahaya jika terus-menerus bicara seenaknya.

"Heh... kenapa? Kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku tahu tentang kalian semua?" pemuda tersebut menyeringai. "Padahal ini menyangkut **dia** lho~"

"Dia?" tanya Aomine Daiki, si pemuda _ganguro_ dengan surai biru laut dengan dahi berkerut kebingungan.

"Wah, Aomine Daiki!" pemuda pirang itu melangkah mendekati Aomine. Ia berbisik pelan, "Hati-hati, Aomine Daiki. Sepertinya sebentar lagi tangan kekarmu akan patah, oh—atau bahkan hilang." senyum palsu terukir di paras si _blonde_. Aomine mundur selangkah, kedua maniknya menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

Apa katanya tadi? Tangannya akan patah?

Jangan bercanda.

"Siapa kau?! Seenaknya saja menggangu kami!" gertak Kagami sebal. Kesabarannya sudah hilang.

"Wuoh, wuoh. Tenanglah, Kagami Taiga." Pemuda asing tersebut melangkah mundur. Ia tersenyum angkuh pada Kagami.

" _Ne_ , kau siapa? Pirang-chin~" Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda dengan rambut ungu, memandang rendah orang asing tersebut. "Kau menyebalkan. Aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu." tangan besar Murasakibara mendarat di kepala pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, ya kan?" kepala dengan surai pirang itu perlahan mendongak. "Kau tinggi sekali ya. Rambutmu juga panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki." pemuda _blonde_ itu kembali menyeringai. "Aku jadi ingin membawanya pulang."

"Hm? Jangan banyak bicara, pirang-chin, atau aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu." Murasakibara mengeratkan genggamannya pada kepala pemuda asing tersebut.

"Ouch! Menakutkan~" pemuda itu tampak sama sekali tidak takut pada gertakan Murasakibara. Ia malah memeletkan lidahnya, menganggap remeh pemuda bertubuh titan dengan surai lavender tersebut.

"Kau..." kedua manik senadasurai ungu milik sang _Center_ Kiseki no Sedai itu menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. Tangan besarnya hampir saja menguatkan genggamannya pada kepala si pemuda asing, namun—

"Nash-kun, berhenti menggangu orang lain." sebuah suara monoton yang begitu familiar mendadak menggema. Refleks, ketujuh pemuda yang berada di lapangan basket itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seseorang dengan hoodie berwarna hitam berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Bebeeapa dari ketujuh pemuda warna-warni di sana mengernyit, penasaran akan pemuda berhoodie tersebut. Namun sayang, wajah orang misterius itu tertutup poni rambut biru mudanya.

Eh? Biru muda?

Tunggu. Hanya ada satu orang dengan surai biru muda yang mereka kenal sampai sekarang. Orang yang selama ini mereka cari-cari keberadaannya, namun terlambat karena **dia** sudah lebih dulu ditelan dunia **.**

Dan itu benar-benar tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin pemuda misterius tersebut adalah—

"Wuoh, _Kaichou_." pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Nash itu melangkah mendekati orang tersebut. Agaknya sudah mengenal dekat dengan si pemuda berhoodie hitam.

"Kau... Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi ragu. Mendadak enam pasang mata lainnya membelalak lebar.

Kuroko?!

Tebakan mereka benar?!

" _Uso!_ Kurokocchi kan-"

"Sudah mati?" potong orang tersebut datar. Perlahan, kepala yang tertutupi hoodie itu mendongak. Kedua manik _sapphire_ miliknya menatap tajam _mantan_ tim basketnya dan sang _new_ _pahntom player_ Kiseki No Sedai yang sekarang.

" _Hora_ , Tetsuya! Seharusnya kau tidak ke sini. Kejutannya jadi batal kan..." Nash menghela napas kecewa. "Haahh.. padahal aku ingin lihat ekspresi mereka minggu depan." lanjutnya.

"Minggu depan?" Kagami Taiga menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Heh? Si gadis berdada besar itu belum memberitahu ya?" Aomine menggeram kesal begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Ia menatap tajam pada pemuda bernama Nash itu. "Minggu depan Kiseki No Sedai akan bertanding melawan tim kami, Vorpal Swords."

"Vorpal Swords?"

"Ya, dan **dia** adalah kaptennya." Nash menepuk pundak pemuda ber _hoodie_ hitam di sampingnya.

Tunggu. Kapten?

"Tidak mungkin..." mereka membeku di tempat. Bukankah...

" _Hisashiburi,_ _minna-san."_ kedua manik Kuroko memadang rendah ketujuh pemuda di hadapannya. "Kuroko Tetsuya, kapten basket Vorpal Swords. Rasakan kekalahan kalian minggu depan, _Kiseki no Sedai_." ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Semua anggota Kisedai membatu. Mereka menatap _mantan anggota tim_ mereka tidak percaya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis sebelum menarik lengan Nash. "Nash-kun, ayo kita pergi."

"Baiklah~" Nash mengekor kaptennya. Namun ia sempat berbisik pelan pada Kisedai. " _Ini salah kalian. Sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya kalian sudah tiada~"_ kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketujuh pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

a/n: ... /tempeleng/

hai.. duh kok jadi gugup gini ya/plak

yeyyy kita ketemu lagi di sini :3 sedikit info saja, cerita ini merupakan remake dari 'Revenge' dengan sedikit perubahan plot XD

Ahh tapi tenang saja, bagi para dark!Tetsu-chan lovers, di sini juga sama kok :D dark Kuroko itu badass dan saya pasti mengikutsertakannya dalam cerita kali ini :v

Saa.. saya gak tau mau ngomong apalagi XD Review, fav n follow akan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati (review dibalas di chap selanjutnya) jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberikan opini kalian atau sekedar menyapa saya :3/ngarep/

Arigato ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dark Past

* * *

 **KUROKO'S POV**

Flashback lima tahun yang lalu...

"Tetsu-kun..." suara lembut yang begitu familiar menyapaku dari belakang. Aku menghentikan langkahku, kemudian menatap lembut mantan manajer tim basketku yang sekarang satu sekolah denganku di Seirin, Momoi-san.

"Ya, Momoi-san?"

"Etto... aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Tetsu-kun. Apa Tetsu-kun sedang sibuk?" tanya Momoi-san gugup. Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya, aku harus mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan hari ini. Namun, melihat Momoi-san yang tumben sekali mengajakku berbicara secara privat membuatku enggan menolak ajakannya.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak sibuk kok. Memangnya ada apa, Momoi-san?" wajah yang tadinya gugup langsung berubah menjadi cerah. Ah, maafkan aku perpustakaan-san, sepertinya buku yang kupinjam akan kukembalikan besok saja.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang _mereka_." Kata Momoi-san serius. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit ke kanan. Apa maksud Momoi-san? Siapa yang dimaksud 'mereka'?

" _Mereka_ siapa, Momoi-san?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Umm..." Momoi-san menopang dagunya, tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian, ia menarik lenganku dan berbisik, "sepertinya kita harus mengobrol di tempat yang sepi. Ayo Tetsu-kun!" ia menuntunku ke belakang sekolah. Karena rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

"Yo, Tetsu!" begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Aomine-kun langsung menghampiriku di depan gerbang sekolahku. Seperti biasa, lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya yang bahkan tidak diresleting sepenuhnya, Aomine-kun mengulas cengirannya, cengiran seorang _Aho,_ persis seperti dirinya. "Mau ke minimarket? Aku dan Kise mau beli es krim di sana! Oh ya, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan si Megane-freak juga ikut!"

Aku sedikit membelalak. Tumben sekali. Sudah lebih dari lima bulan kami berenam tidak pernah pulang dan pergi ke minimarket langganan bersama semenjak pertandingan Winter Cup—oh, bahkan pada saat kami semua masih di SMP Teiko. Tepatnya semenjak Aomine-kun bolos latihan, dan disusul dengan yang lainnya, jarak di antara kami terasa jauh dan dingin. Apalagi perubahan drastis pada Akashi-kun yang menurutku sangat menakutkan membuatku enggan berdekatan dengannya. Begitu juga dengan sikap yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain, sudah lima bulan aku menghindari mereka semua, kecuali Momoi-san.

Hmm... mungkin sesekali aku harus jalan bersama mereka. _Gomen,_ Kagami-kun. Sepertinya hari ini kau akan pulang sendiri.

"Ah..." terlalu larut dalam lamunan, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Kise-kun yang entah sejak kapan sudah memelukku erat seperti biasa. Midorima-kun juga sudah ada di sebelah Aomine-kun. "Kise-kun, lepaskan."

"Ehhhh? Tidak mau _ssu_!" Kise-kun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mautnya. Kalau tidak ada Aomine-kun yang menegur Kise-kun, mungkin aku sudah pingsan lantaran tidak bisa bernapas.

"Oi, pirang! Lepaskan Tetsu! Dia tidak bisa bernapas tau!" sergah Aomine-kun sambil menjambak rambut kuning Kise-kun yang 'katanya' menghabiskan perawatan lebih dari seratus ribu yen. Huh, dasar pemborosan.

" _Hidoi_ Aominecchi! Jangan jambak rambutku _ssu_! Bayar salon tiap minggu mahal _ssu_! Jangan samakan rambutku dengan rambutmu yang bau _ssu_!"

"OI JADI RAMBUTKU BAU YA?!" bagus, Kise-kun. Sekarang amarah Aomine-kun yang biasanya hanya muncul ketika majalah Mai-chan nya dibakar Momoi-san meledak hanya karena ejekkan Kise-kun. "HUUU DARIPADA KAU, TUKANG COPY-PASTE PERMAINAN BASKET ORANG LAIN! CUPU! CUUUPUUU!" Aku dan Midorima-kun hanya bisa menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, hanya Akashi-kun atau Kasamatsu-senpai dan Imayoshi-senpai yang bisa melerai mereka berdua.

"Ehh Aominecchi _hidoi_! _Perfect copy_ -ku kan keren _ssu_! Memangnya Aominecchi, bisanya cuma _dunk_ doang? Bweekk!" balas Kise-kun tak mau kalah sambil meleletkan lidah. Tuh, benar kan. Pertengkaran mereka pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil.

Aomine-kun semakin meninggikan suaranya. "KISE _TEME..._ Huh, padahal waktu tanding _one on one_ denganku saja kau kalah. Apanya yang keren? Bweekk!" semakin lama, pertengkaran mereka malah semakin mirip dengan bocah TK rebutan mainan. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena cahayaku sekarang, Kagami-kun, tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan seperti Aomine-kun.

Karena telingaku yang sudah terasa sakit, (kuakui, suara Kise-kun adalah suara paling cempreng dan berisik yang pernah kudengar) maka kuputuskan untuk melerai mereka berdua. Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menengahi mereka. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, sudahla—"

"CIH! DASAR BERISIK! KENAPA ORANG LEMAH SEPERTIMU BISA MASUK FIRST STRING SIH, OI KISE?!"

"AOMINECCHI _HIDOI_! BUKANNYA KUROKOCCHI LEBIH LEMAH DIBANDING AKU _SS—_ EH!"

Aku membatu. Begitu juga dengan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih asyik beradu mulut, terutama Kise-kun. Ia menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat, kemudian menghadap ke arahku yang masih membeku di tempat dengan ekspresi datar.

 _Jadi... selama ini aku dianggap paling lemah ya?_

"Ku-Kurokocchi! A-aku tidak bermaksud _ssu_... a-aku—"

" _Iie,_ Kise-kun." Aku memotong ucapannya. Meskipun ia mau menyanggah berapa kali pun, sekarang aku sudah tahu kenyataannya. Kenyataan kalau selama ini mereka meninggalkanku karena aku lemah. Ah, pantas saja mereka tidak membutuhkan lagi _pass_ dariku. Mereka juga tidak mau berlatih lagi denganku karena aku lemah.

Haha, memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari orang lemah sepertiku, bukan?

"Te-Tetsu! Tunggu dulu! Bukannya kita mau ke—"

"Ah, maaf Aomine-kun. Aku lupa kalau aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan." Aku membalikkan badanku, memunggungi mereka. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan untuk kabur. Aku tahu kalau perpustakaan Seirin sudah tutup 15 menit sebelum waktu pulang sekolah. " _Saa,_ aku duluan, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun." Dan aku pun kembali masuk ke sekolah tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, berencana kabur melewati gerbang belakang sekolah, menghindar dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sluurpp... sluurpp...

 _"_ _...bukannya Kurokocchi lebih lemah dibanding aku ssu—"_

Sluurpp... sluurppp...

 _"_ _Kenapa orang lemah sepertimu bisa masuk first string sih?"_

Sluuurp... sluurppp...

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun, bisakah kau mengembalikan mereka seperti semula?"_

CTAK!

" _Kuso..._ " gelas plastik berlabel Maji Burger, salah satu restoran cepat saji terkenal di Jepang, kulempar sembarang arah. Masa bodoh meskipun masih tersisa setengah vanilla milkshake di dalam gelas tersebut. Bayang-bayang ucapan menyakitkan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun terus muncul di otakku. Berhenti... aku ingin semua itu berhenti...

 _"_ Kenapa, _Kami-sama?!_ Kenapa harus aku yang jadi paling lemah..." aku sudah tidak peduli dengan wajahku yang basah air mata. Wajahku yang biasanya berekspresi datar dan monoton di setiap saat, kini topeng _poker face_ andalanku hancur berkat kata-kata menyakitkan dari Kiseki no Sedai. Semua... semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai mengatakan hal menyakitkan padaku. Selalu padaku. Meskipun aku menang melawan mereka saat Winter Cup, tapi kalau bukan karena bantuan Kagami-kun, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang jadi paling lemah di antara mereka?

Kenapa _Kami-sama_ tidak memberikan aku tubuh yang kuat seperti Aomine-kun?

Tubuh yang tinggi seperti Murasakibara-kun...

Memiliki kekuatan _emperor eye_ seperti Akashi-kun...

Kenapa hanya misdirection?

Kenapa?

 _"_ _Menarik. Misdirectionmu akan sangat berguna bagi tim kita, Tetsuya."_

Bohong. Kau berbohong, Akashi-kun. Apanya yang berguna? Malahan sekarang aku dibuang dan tidak dibutuhkan.

 _"_ _Wuaahh aku senang punya pelatih seperti Kurokocchi ssu! Aku ingin punya misdirection seperti Kurokocchi ssu! Keren ssu!"_

Pft, keren? Bukannya kau yang lebih keren dibanding aku, Kise-kun?

 _"_ _Yo, bayangan! Kita harus fist-bump setiap memenangkan pertandingan, oke?"_

...nyatanya, _fist-bump_ terakhirku terbalas beberapa bulan setelah lulus SMP. Dan kau juga sudah tidak menganggapku bayanganmu lagi, bukan?

"TETSU!"

 _"_ _Kuro-chin pendek sekali ne~ Aka-chin, memangnya Kuro-chin bisa bermain basket?"_

Tidak, aku tidak bisa, Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak berbakat bermain basket. Mungkin aku memang harus keluar dari klub basket...

"KUROKOCCHI!"

 _"_ _Heee? Tetsu-kun kawaii! Ne, Dai-chan! Kau harus mencontoh Tetsu-kun! Dia tidak pernah bolos latihan dan tidak pernah berpikiran mesum sepertimu! Bweekk!"_

Aku memang bukan seorang _pervert_ seperti Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Tapi... setidaknya, Aomine-kun memang tidak perlu latihan lagi karena ia sudah lebih dari kata 'kuat' dan 'sempurna'...

"KUROKO! CEPAT MINGGIR KUROKO!"

 _"_ _Hmph, operanmu tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau sendiri tidak bisa shoot, Kuroko. Kau harus belajar shoot nanodayo. Aku bisa mengajarimu—hmph, bukannya aku ingin nanodayo!"_

Tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk mengajariku _shoot,_ Midorima-kun. Semua itu hanya akan sia-sia. Orang lemah sepertiku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lemah selamanya. Bukankah benar begitu—

"TETSUYA!"

CKIIITT! BRAK!

"Astaga! Ada apa itu?!"

"He-hey! I-itu ada yang tertabrak! Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"TETSUYA! BANGUN TETSUYA!" Tubuhku terasa melayang. Samar-samar, aku dapat melihat beberapa orang mengelilingi tubuhku. Tunggu. Apa aku terbaring di jalanan? Tapi... kenapa?

"KUROKOCCHI! BANGUN KUROKOCCHI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU _SSU_!"— _maafkan aku ssu._ Suara cempreng familiar itu... Kise-kun?

"TETSU! TCH, SIALAN TRUK ITU! TETSU, KUMOHON BANGUNLAH..." Aomine-kun...

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun, kau tahu, semenjak kalah di pertandingan Winter Cup, Dai-chan datang ke latihan, begitu kata Imayoshi-senpai padaku. Tapi... kecintaannya pada basket masih belum juga kembali, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya."_

"KUROKO, BUKANNYA AKU PEDULI PADAMU, TAPI KAMI SEMUA KHAWATIR. BUKA MATAMU, KUROKO." Suara bariton Midorima-kun... apa katanya tadi? Khawatir? Ah, tidak mungkin. Pasti aku hanya berhalusinasi.

 _"_ _Aku ingin mereka kembali. Aku ingin melihat mereka bermain sebagai tim bersama Tetsu-kun seperti dulu..."_

"KURO-CHIN JANGAN TIDUR _NE?_ AKU PUNYA POCKY RASA VANILLA LHO. KURO-CHIN CEPAT BANGUN, NANTI POCKYNYA HABIS!" Habiskan saja semua pockymu, Murasakibara-kun. Lagipula tidak biasanya kau mau berbagi snack denganku.

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun, bisakah kau mengembalikan mereka semua seperti semula?"_

"TETSUYA, BANGUN! INI PERINTAH. JANGAN MEMBANTAH PERINTAHKU! AKU INI ABSOLUT!" meskipun aku ingin menuruti perintahmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, Akashi-kun. Entah mengapa... tubuhku jadi terasa berat dan sakit semua.

 _"_ _Ya, aku janji Momoi-san. Aku juga ingin melihat mereka bermain sebagai satu tim seperti dulu..."_

Maafkan aku, Momoi-san. Padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu—

—dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

"Tetsuya!" Nash-kun memanggilku dari belakang, namun kuabaikan. "Hey, Tetsuya! Tunggu dong!"

"Berisik, Nash-kun." Balasku sarkas. Nash-kun mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura ngambek. Huh, dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"Tetsuya _hidoi!_ Padahal dulu kau menempel sekali denganku~ hiks, aku kangen Tetsuya-ku yang dulu—urgh!"

Satu ignite pass mendarat telak di perut roti sobek Nash-kun. "Aku normal. Jangan samakan aku dengan kau, _Gay-kun."_

"Hey!" Nash-kun merajuk, benar-benar mirip seperti...ukh, aku tak mau menyebutkan lagi nama pemuda pirang yang pernah kukenal sejak SMP itu. "Aku bukan _gay_! Yah, tapi kalau bareng kau sih aku mau-mau saja—urgh!"

Dua ignite pass kai. Oh, ternyata perut roti sobek Nash-kun senang mendapat ignite pass dariku ya. "Ber-homo saja sama Jason-kun. Aku tidak mau ikutan."

"Heee Tetsuya _tsundere_ ah!"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau pernah menciumku lho, Tetsuya~"

"Itu salah paham, Nash-kun. Aku tersandung waktu itu."

"Ehh? Tapi bukannya kita pernah bersetu—"

BUAGH!

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Nanti orang lain dengar bisa salah paham." Aku meniup kepalan tanganku yang sedikit memerah setelah empat kali memberi ignite pass kai pada perut Nash-kun. Sementara itu, korban yang baru saja kujotos dengan _pass_ andalanku malah mengulas cengiran bodoh.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau ada yang dengar~ bukannya kau malah senang, _dear—"_

BUAGH!

"Mati kau, Nash-kun."

* * *

"Tadi itu... benar Kurokocchi?" sementara itu di lapangan basket, ketujuh pemuda dengan surai warna-warni masih mematung di tempat. Mereka masih tidak percaya. Terlalu tidak bisa untuk dipercaya—

"Ta-tapi... bukannya Tetsu sudah.." pemuda _tan—_ Aomine Daiki—menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya (dan seharusnya) terjadi lima tahun yang lalu pada teman mereka. Teman...

Teman?

"Kuroko... Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak dipanggil guru—"

"Sudahlah, Taiga." Akashi, kapten _The New_ Kiseki no Sedai memotong ucapan Kagami. "Semua itu masa lalu, harus dilupakan. Meskipun aku juga menyesal, tapi berlarut dalam kesedihan bukanlah hal yang benar."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Kagami mencibir. "lagipula semuanya itu berawal dari kau, Akashi! Kalau waktu itu kau tidak membiarkan 'bokushi' muncul, pasti Kuroko juga—"

"Diam. Semua kesalahan bukan berada padaku." Kedua manik semerah _ruby_ melirik ke arah Aomine. "Bukankah biang masalahnya adalah dia?"

"Aku?!" Aomine menyalak pada Akashi. Apa-apaan?! Kenapa hanya dia yang salah?! "Setidaknya kalau kau tidak menyuruh Tetsu masuk _first string,_ dia tidak akan seperti ini—"

"Kalau waktu itu kau tidak berlatih sampai larut di gym empat, mungkin aku dan Tetsuya tidak akan bertemu." Sela Akashi menolak kalah.

"Siapa suruh kau datang ke sana waktu itu, hah?!" Aomine menggertakan giginya kesal. Peduli setan dirinya baru saja membentak sang _emperor,_ Akashi Seijuuro. Ia juga akan marah kalau disalahkan terus, tahu!

"Akui saja kesalahanmu, Daiki."

"Tidak! Berarti itu kau yang tidak mau mengakui ke—"

"DIAM!" suara teriakan Kise akhirnya dapat melerai pertengkaran Aomine dan Akashi. "JANGAN BERTENGKAR _SSU_! MEMANGNYA HANYA KALIAN YANG SALAH _SSU_?! DI SINI KITA SEMUA SALAH _SSU_! BUKANNYA HANYA KALIAN BERDUA SAJA _SS—"_

"BERISIK, KISE/RYOUTA!" Akashi dan Aomine membalas tanpa memedulikan ocehan Kise.

"Ehhh?! _Hidoi ssu_ —"

"Berisik, Kise. Jangan selalu mengakhiri kalimatmu dengan _suffix_ '-ssu' _nanodayo_. terdengar menyebalkan _nanodayo_."

"Midorimacchi _hidoi—"_

"Kise-chin berisik. Telingaku mau pecah gara-gara suara Kise-chin."

"Ehh?! Murasakibaracchi jangan ikutan mem- _bully_ aku _ss—"_

"Kise, kenapa mulutmu tidak bisa diam sih?! Suaramu bikin sakit kuping tahu!"

"HUWAAAA! MINNACCHI HIDOI _SSU_!"

"Mama, paman itu kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat di dekat lapangan bersama ibunya sambil menunjuk Kise yang merengek namun diabaikan yang lainnya.

" _Hush,_ nak. Jangan dilihat. Mereka om-om pedo yang biasa nyulik anak orang. Tuh lihat, rambutnya pelangi. Pasti semuanya punya _fetish_ seorang _gay_."

* * *

 _[Hoi, Haizaki! Ayo ke sini, pacarmu merajuk nih!]_

"Hah?!" pemuda dengan rambut silver cerah menghisap sebatang rokok sambil terpejam. "Pacar? Siapa?"

 _[Tetsu—urgh!]_ jeda sebentar, _[maksudku kapten, kapten—i-iya ampun, Tetsuya! Ampun!]_

"Rasain. Ngeledekin Tetsuya mulu sih."

 _[Huh, kau bukannya belain aku!]_

"Ngapain ngebela orang _gay?_ Pergi aja sana ke Amerika. Pulang, pulang."

 _[Hoi!]_

"Bercanda." Puntung rokok disenggol ke ke asbak biru muda. "Jadi kenapa, Nash?"

 _[Aku sudah bertemu dengan si Kisedai-Kisedai itu,]_ rokok di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mendadak terabaikan. _[Mereka cukup tangguh, seperti yang kau bilang. Apalagi duo baka dan aho itu, selevel sama Silver.]_

Manik senada surai logamnya memutar malas. "Kan sudah kubilang."

 _[Iya, iya, tuan sok pintar.]_ terdengar helaan napas dari sebrang panggilan. _[Coba kau telpon Kagetora, minta alamat rumahnya. Aku ingin flirting dengan putrinya. Walaupun gosip bilang cuma cup B doang sih.]_

" _Flirting_ atau minjem DVD SMA?"

 _[Dua-duanya juga boleh.]_ tertawa renyah, _[sekalian hubungi Momoi juga. Dia terlambat bilang ke mereka. Deal tetaplah deal. Ayo kita pakai dia untuk taruhan.]_

"Woo, woo, tunggu. Bukannya itu terlalu kejam? Bagaimanapun, _lacur_ itu juga mantan manajerku lho?"

 _[Peduli apa,]_ Nash kembali tertawa, _[Tetsuya bilang oke aja tuh. Memangnya aku berani ngomong begini depan dia? Ingat, Tetsuya itu se—urgh!]_

"Mampus! Kena ignite pass berapa kali hari ini, _sayang_?" sindir Haizaki diselingi tawa ringan.

 _[Enam kali, love. Tumben kamu perhatian sama aku.]_

"Tuh kan, dasar _gay._ "

 _[Hoi! Kau kan yang mu—_

PIIP.

"Kenapa, Haizaki? Cemburu?" tanya pemuda _negro_ bertubuh kekar yang asyik menyesap kopi _latte-_ nya. "Kuroko kan emang cantik. Wajar semua suka sama dia, Nash juga."

"Diam. Aku tidak suka Nash."

"Siapa bilang kau suka Nash?" Jason Silver tertawa pelan di balik cangkir. "Hm, berarti benar do—"

BUAGH!

Satu tonjokan mendarat di selangkangan berbalut _diesel jeans_ biru tua. Tersedak kopi, Jason terbatuk sambil mengutuk teman tim basketnya dengan sumpah serapah Amerika.

"WH*T TH* F*CK, SHOUGO!"

* * *

Gadis dengan surai _peach_ berlari secepat kilat ke lapangan kota. _Ah, kumohon kumohon kumohon supaya aku belum terlambat, Kami-sama,_ deretan kata itu ia ucapkan berulang kali tanpa suara. Hah, salahkan pacarnya, Hayama Kotarou, mantan _small forward_ SMA Rakuzan. Kalau saja kemarin malam ia menolak ajak sang pacar 'bersenang-senang' di ranjang, pasti ia tidak akan bangun siang seperti tadi.

"Uuuhh... Kotarou-kun no _baka_!" gumam Momoi sebal. Sudah tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena aktivitas semalam, kini ia harus berlari ke lapangan kota dengan tubuh sakit-sakitan—

"Haahhh... haahh..." deru napas tak teratur. Langkahnya terpaksa berhenti ketika merasakan getaran pada saku celana pendeknya.

 **Drrtt... drrtt...**

"Haizaki...-kun?" kotak masuk dengan nama Haizaki Shougo terpampang di baris paling atas. Penasaran, Momoi Satsuki—nama gadis tersebut—pun langsung membuka SMS mendadak itu.

 ** _To: Momoi Satsuki_**

 ** _From: Haizaki Shougo_**

 ** _Subject: Failed._**

 ** _Terlambat. Tetsuya marah—yeay! Kau jadi taruhan! Tim kami pasti menang!_**

"A-apa...?" perlahan, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari manik merah mudanya. Ta-taruhan? Dirinya terlambat? Tidak! Ini semua di luar prediksinya...

Ia tidak mau jadi bahan taruhan...

"Ko-Kotarou-kun... hiks... _gomene_..." _smartphone_ yang tadi masih digenggamnya jatuh ke tanah bersama gravitasi. Masa bodoh. Masa bodoh _handphone_ nya rusak sekarang. Ia harus kabur! Ia tidak mau jadi taruhan—

Ah!

"A-aku tahu..." Momoi mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian ia mengambil _handphone_ nya yang jatuh. _Untung tidak pecah,_ pikirnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menelpon sahabat masa kecilnya—harapan satu-satunya sekarang dan satu-satunya jalan keluar.

TUUUT... TUUUTT...

 _[Satsuki?]_

"Dai-chan!" Momoi menghela napas lega begitu mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya.

 _[Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar—_

"Dai-chan..." tanpa memedulikan ucapan Aomine di sebrang panggilan, Momoi mengutarakan keinginannya. "Kumohon...bantu aku..."— _merebut Tetsu-kun dari Vorpal Swords kembali ke kalian._

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Special thanks to: **Kitsune frame, VT Lian, Yerin1106, cielfuntom69, draay, , shin raven, zhichaloveanime, EmperorVer, Seicu, Iftiyan Herliani253, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, narakura, princess11blue, Guest (darktetsuya)** untuk fav, follow, dan reviewnya ya ^^

Balasan Review:

 **narakura** -san: _ne,_ arigato sudah selalu membaca cerita saya ya! Saya senang bisa menjungkirbalikkan dunia narakura-san/plak/ hehe, iya nih Tetsu-chan mungkin eror karena tertabrak truk(?)/ditendang/ iya gitu deh... dark!tetsuya ini mah pasti ada bumbu dendam-dendamnya gitu~/apasih/ sayang juga ya jiwa malaikat Tetsu-chan yang manis, imut, kuudere-kuudere gitu ga muncul di sini :"(((((( kok jadi pengen nangis ya/hahaha/ nahhh makasih banget lho reviewnya. Saya jadi semangat berkat narakura-san :D sampai jumpa di chapter tiga! :D

 **draay** -san: arigato sudah baca cerita ini kawand! Iya, iya, ampunnn! Saya update kok, update!/dirajam/ mau bilang apa? Ayo bilang aja? Authornya gak gigit kok :3/ditendang/ gatau apakah ini sudah termasuk panjang atau belum untuk draay-san, kedepannya sih bakalan lebih panjang lagi :D

 **princessb11blue** -san: makasih sudah nunggu lanjutannya, princess11blue-san! Saya senang anda menyukai bahkan review di cerita saya ^^ ini dia chapter duanya! Semoga suka ya!

 **Iftiyan Herliani253** -san: makasih Iftiyan Herliani253-san sudah review cerita ini! Iya, saya tidak akan discontinued/abandon cerita ini/tobat/ sempat ada beberapa cerita yang akhirnya dihapus/gomenne/ dan tentu saja saya juga berusaha menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab :D ini dia chapter duanya! Semoga suka ya :3

 **zhichaloveanime** -san: haloo kamuu! Iya kamu!/kedipkedip/ aduhh, suka ya sama ceritanya? Uwaaahhh makasih banget loh/peluktjintah/ iya ya, jarang ada dark!kuroko emang. Saya tahu kok, saya ngalemin. Asupan badass Kuroko saya juga krisis, makanya jadi bikin sendiri/plak/ anyway, makasih udah review dan semoga suka ya!

 **ichigoStrawberry-nyan** -san: huwaaaa gomen gomen gomenne ichigoStrawberry-nyan-san! Revengenya gak dilanjutin karena melenceng dari plot :""""((( saya juga sedih lho pas ceritanya saya hapus/hiks/ makanya saya remake dengan plot lebih detail dan mengalir :") saya harap kekecewaan anda dapat terobati dengan **Untill We Meet Again** ini ya :D arigato!

 **cielfuntom69** -san: kyaaa tapi Tet-chan yang dingin itu keren kan?/iya!iya!/ penasaran ya? ini, saya kasih chapter dua biar gak penasaran ^^ makasih reviewnya! Tet-chan pasti senang dapet review dari kamuuu (dan yang lainnya :D)

 **VT Lian** -san: _check sound 123_... yay berhasil! Adaaa apaaa VT Lian-san? Iya, iya Tetsu-kun kejedot truk/plak/ maaf lho jiwa ukenya ilang disini/tendang/ kamu juga keren tauk! Iya kamu keren! Saya udah baca cerita kamu atuhhh thor! Ah, kamu tuh _senpai_ tau gak! SENPAI!/buang/ hmm... apa ya... maunya VT Lian-san apa? Yaoi? Aduh nakal ya XD/plak/ saya juga masih abu-abu. Fujo nih, tapi masih ragu mau yaoi apa friendship ajah. Saya adain voting aja kali yah. Momoi mihak mana? Mihak pacarnya dong!/plak/ anyway, makasih udah review di sini ya! arigatooo~~~

 **Yerin1106** -san: seru ya? aduh saya seneng nih jadinya XD iya iya tenang aja, saya lanjutin kok :D makasih udah review lho! Peluk tjintah untuk semuanya~/ignitepass/

 **Guest (darktetsuya)** -san: dilanjut kok dilanjut ^^ tetsuya keren ya? iyalah, aduh tetsuya gitu lho/plak/ ini chapter duanya, semoga suka! Makasih udah baca dan review ya! :D

.

a/n: arigato yang sudah fav, follow, dan review ya! saya akan update setiap hari minggu/sabtu malam. Jadwalnya sudah saya tulis di profile, bisa dicek ya :) oh ya, sebelum saya minggat dari sini/apasih/ saya mau nanya dulu nih~ minna-san mau cerita ini yaoi atau friendship aja? Yahh walaupun di genre sudah kategori friendship, tapi kalau minna-san mau, mungkin bakalan ada hint atau slight nanti ^^ bilang di review ya! _jaa!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

 _[Haizaki-san,]_ suara bariton sedikit serak menyapa hangat telinga si surai silver cerah, _[tumben sekali menelpon. Ada apa?]_

"Kagetora..." Haizaki menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "minta alamat rumahmu dong. Si Nash mau datang, sekalian minjem DVD Kisedai."— _plus nge-flirt sama si B-cup sih._

 _[Nash... Nash Gold yang itu? Ya ampun! Tumben sekali dia mau mampir ke sini!]_ Aida Kagetora berdecak senang, _[kapan? Kenapa? Memangnya kalian mau tanding sama mereka?]_

"Ya... bisa dibilang begitu,"— _nggak juga sih._ Kalimat terakhir dibiarkan tersimpan dalam hati.

 _[Eh? Memangnya mereka sudah tahu tentang—_

"Tetsuya? Iya, mereka bahkan sudah bertemu dengannya."

 _[Astaga! Jangan bilang ke mereka kalau aku juga tahu tentang Kuroko ya. Hahaha—_

"Berisik. Ketawamu menyebalkan, Kagetora."

 _[Setidaknya sopan sedikit pada orang lebih tua! Tidak ada kata hormat dalam kamusmu ya, nak?]_

"Ngapain hormat? 21 tahun itu sudah dewasa. _Seks_ berlaku untukku, jangan anggap aku bocah."

 _[Terserah,]_ Kagetora memutar bola matanya malas, _[nanti ku-SMS alamatnya ke Nash. Oh ya, kalau kalian nanti kalah, taruhan traktir aku makan ramen setahun ya! Balas budi diingat lho.]_

"Mmm... tenang aja," seringai tipis terukir di bibir Haizaki, "...karena kami pasti menang."

* * *

"Satsuki!" panggil Aomine Daiki sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat pada gadis yang baru saja sampai di lapangan, Momoi Satsuki.

"D-Dai-chan!" Momoi langsung berlari mendekap sahabat kecilnya itu. Walaupun bau keringat masih sangat menyengat mengingat Aomine baru saja bermain basket _three on three_ tadi, Momoi tetap memeluk si _ganguro_ itu erat. Aomine hanya bisa cengengesan merasakan 'empuknya' dua bola di dada si merah muda dengan wajah merona.

"Uuuh... Momoicchi kenapa _ssu_? Tiba-tiba datang kemari—

"K-Ki-chan! Huhu, Ki-chan tolong aku!" begitu Kise menyuarakan rasa penasarannya, ia malas diserbu pelukan erat dari Momoi yang sangat persis dengan pelukan yang selalu ia beri pada Kuroko dulu hampir setiap hari.

"Mo-Momoicchi?!" Kise terkejut ketika merasakan kausnya basah. Ia yakin, basah ini bukan karena keringat dari bermain basket tadi. Lagipula ia kan jadi wasit, itu tidak terlalu melelahkan baginya.

"Hiks.. Ki-chan... minna..." Momoi terus terisak dan tetap membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kise. Ketujuh pemuda di sana tampak khawatir dengan Momoi, hingga akhirnya Akashi pun memecah keheningan.

"Satsuki, ada apa? Cepat jelaskan." Perintah itu singkat, padat, dan jelas. _Terlalu jelas,_ mungkin itu yang cocok untuk menjelaskan perintah dari seorang Akashi. Jika kau tidak menaati perintahnya, maka bersiaplah untuk mati di tempat.

"A-Akashi-kun... hiks... gomen _—_ " Momoi sangat ingin menjawab pertanyaan— _perintah—_ Akashi. Namun, begitu bayangan SMS dari Haizaki dan juga peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu muncul di otaknya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar? Apakah ia harus memberitahukan mereka sekarang? Mungkin ia harus pergi sa—

" **Satsuki.** " Nada bicara Akashi semakin dingin, itu artinya siapapun yang membuat nada bicara sang emperor menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya adalah manusia yang siap menerima tusukan dan rajam gunting kapan saja.

Dan Momoi tidak mau itu.

"A-Akashi-kun... hiks... T-Tetsu-kun... Haizaki-kun... hiks... SMS..." Momoi benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tangisannya malah makin menjadi-jadi hingga ia hanya bisa mengatakan beberapa kata yang lewat di pikirannya. Ia tidak berani mendongak dan menatap mata Akashi. Sepatu kucel Kise lebih menarik dibanding mata Akashi baginya.

Sementara itu, semua anggota Kisedai di sana mematung setelah mendengar dua nama familiar yang sudah lama mereka tidak dengar.

 _Tetsu-kun..._

 _Haizaki-kun..._

"Tetsuya? Shougo? Apa maksudmu, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi, kali ini ia lebih melembutkan nada bicaranya. Momoi merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya, Akashi masih bisa sedikit mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Satsuki, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa bicara kalau masih nangis begitu," tegur Aomine sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Momoi.

"A-arigato, Dai-chan." Tersenyum sebentar pada si _ganguro_ , kemudian kedua mata senada rambut gulalinya itu memandang ketujuh pemuda di sana. "Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan rahasia ini dari awal. Rahasia yang tidak kalian ketahui. Semua bermula dari tiga tahun lalu..."

* * *

 **MOMOI'S POV**

 ** _Flashback tiga tahun yang lalu..._**

Cuaca hari ini begitu bersahabat—tidak terlalu panas, namun juga tidak mendung. Cuaca yang sangat pas untuk bermain basket di lapangan kota yang baru saja selesai dibangun dua bulan yang lalu. Ahh... andaikan saja _dia_ masih ada di sini, pasti aku dan yang lainnya akan bermain basket seperti saat ulang tahunnya setelah pertandingan Winter Cup.

 _Dia_ ya...

Ngomong-ngomong soal _dia_ , hari ini, tepat dua tahun setelah _peristiwa_ itu, aku mengunjungi _nya_ tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Ya, sebenarnya dari sekian banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang _nya,_ hanya aku dan keluarga _nya_ saja yang sering mengunjungi _nya_. Yang lain? Mereka masih saja terpukul atas kehilangan _dia_ dua tahun lalu. Ya memang... kejadian waktu itu pasti sangat membekas di hati mereka...

Karena bagaimanapun, semua itu memang salah mereka.

"Tetsu-kun..." sebuket bunga lily kuletakkan di atas tanah kuburan orang yang _pernah_ kusukai. Orang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Orang yang selama ini selalu berusaha menyelamatkan teman-temanku dari kegelapan. _Dia_ lah yang menyelamatkan Aomine-kun, mengembalikan kecintaannya pada basket—begitu juga dengan Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

 **KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **1995-2014**

" _Ne,_ Tetsu-kun.. andai saja kau masih bersama kami sekarang. Andai kau dapat merasakan kembali bermain basket bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai tanpa harus memedulikan skor atau kemenangan..." bunyi petir mengisi jeda di sela tangisan yang mulai lolos dari bibirku. Aku tidak sadar, cuaca yang beberapa detik lalu masih bersahabat, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kelabu gelap.

"Dai-chan, aku, dan yang lainnya sekarang kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Oh ya, Kagamin dan Mayuzumi-kun juga bergabung dengan Kiseki no Sedai..." aku tersenyum pahit, mengenang masa-masa di mana aku masih dapat melihat senyuman tipis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya seusai latihan basket bersama.

"Tak terasa sudah dua tahun kau pergi. Tetsu-kun, apa kau rindu pada kami? Atau kau sudah melupakan kami semua?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, menatap langit kelabu yang semakin gelap. _Sebentar lagi hujan,_ pikirku dalam hati.

Aku berjongkok, merapikan dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh seenaknya di atas tanah kuburan _sahabat_ ku. Kemudian, aku mengusap lembut batu nisan yang berdiri angkuh di sana, mengundang air mataku jatuh lebih deras.

"Aku harus pergi, Tetsu-kun. Sudah mau hujan, pasti nanti Kotarou-kun khawatir..." aku menyempatkan diri mencium batu nisan tersebut, mengusapnya sebentar untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian pergi dari sana sebelum hujan turun membasahi kota.

.

.

ZRAAASHH!

Oh. Baru saja berjalan beberapa menit dari area pemakaman, hujan malah turun dengan derasnya. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa harus bertenduh dahulu di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi pelanggan. Karena cuaca di luar begitu dingin, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam cafe dan berencana menghabiskan waktu sambil minum cokelat hangat.

TRIING!

"Selamat datang!" sapa salah satu _waiter_ yang berdiri di dekat kasir sambil tersenyum ramah terhadapku.

Aku membalas senyumannya, kemudian memilih tempat di paling pojok dekat jendela. Tak lama kemudian, _waiter_ yang barusan menyapaku datang sambil membawakan daftar menu lalu meletakkannya di atas mejaku.

"Mau pesan apa, nona?"

Aku meneliti satu per satu minuman yang ada di daftar. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku tersenyum tipis. Secangkir _Hot chocolate_ menjadi pilihanku, namun...

 _Vanilla latte 350 yen_

Aku sedikit membelalakan mata. _Vanilla latte..._ minuman kesukaan Tetsu-kun selain Vanilla Milkshake. Ah, aku ingat... aku dan Tetsu-kun pernah mampir ke sebuah cafe dan ia memesan vanilla latte di sana. Persetan, kenapa nama minuman ini harus muncul sekarang sih?

"Ano.. nona.." terlalu larut dalam lamunan, aku sampai melupakan kehadiran _waiter-_ san yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahku. Langsung saja aku menutup daftar menu tersebut lalu memesan 1 hot chocolate dan 1 vanilla latte, semuanya untukku.

Ya, hanya untukku.

Setelah _waiter_ tersebut pergi, aku kembali memikirkan masa laluku dengan Tetsu-kun saat SMP. Saat aku pergi ke minimarket dengan Tetsu-kun, pulang bareng dengan Tetsu-kun, ke MajiBa bersama Tetsu-kun, ke cafe dekat sekolah bersama Tetsu-kun...

Ahaha, rasanya aku dan Tetsu-kun terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih ya?

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Tetsu-kun _no baka_..." gumamku dalam hati. Kedua alisku saling bertatutan. Lagi-lagi, ingatan masa lalu tentang Tetsu-kun muncul di pikiranku.

 _"_ _T-Tetsu-kun, aku menyukaimu! Kumohon jadilah pacarku!"_

"Bodoh..." gumamku lagi ketika mengingat pernyataan cintaku waktu itu pada Tetsu-kun. Hah... harusnya saat itu aku tahu kalau aku akan ditolak. Terlihat jelas kok kalau Tetsu-kun tidak menyukaiku sebagaimana ia menyukai _mereka._

 _"_ _...maaf, Momoi-san. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar Momoi-san..."_

"Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi kau tidak mau.." kalau sekarang cafe ini sedang ramai, mungkin aku akan ditertawakan karena berbicara sendiri—atau lebih tepatnya pada meja.

 _"_ _Ke-kenapa?! A-apa Tetsu-kun menyukai orang lain?!"_

"Ya, dia menyukai orang lain, _hey_ diriku yang malang..." gumamanku berhenti ketika secangkir cokelat hangat pesananku sampai di meja. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang pelayan, kemudian kembali larut mengenang masa lalu.

 _"_ _Ya. Aku tidak bisa hanya menjadi pacar Momoi-san... kalau aku juga menyukai semua Kiseki no Sedai..."_

UHUK!

"No-nona, anda tidak apa-apa?!" pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan pesananku berlari cepat menuju mejaku. Aku masih sibuk terbatuk, mengatur napasku. Oh tidak, sepertinya aku tersedak minumanku sendiri.

 _"_ _A-apa?! T-Tetsu-kun... ga—_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku bukan gay seperti yang kau pikirkan, Momoi-san."_

"Nona, sudah baikan? Mau saya ambilkan air putih?"

"Tidak perlu. Maaf mengganggu, saya tidak apa-apa."

 _"_ _Lalu apa?! Kenapa Tetsu-kun menyukai mereka? Mereka semua kan laki-laki!"_

"Baka, baka, baka!" aku menggerutu kesal pada diriku sendiri, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari _waiter_ di cafe. Sungguh, mengingat penyataan cintaku saat SMP kelas tiga waktu itu membuatku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok agar aku bisa amnesia.

 _"_ _Maksudku bukan 'suka' romantis, Momoi-san. Aku suka mereka sebagai sahabat, sampai-sampai aku takut mereka akan meninggalkanku sendirian..."_

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan cinta, Tetsu-kun?" tanyaku miris dalam hati. Aku mati-matian berusaha menahan air mataku yang terus memaksa mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

 _"_ _Aku tidak mengerti..."_

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak mengerti..."

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan mereka seperti semula, Momoi-san."_

"Tapi kau mencintai mereka..."

 _"_ _Aku suka melihat kecintaan mereka pada basket seperti dulu..."_

"Tidak adil..."

 _"_ _Meskipun sekarang mereka meninggalkanku, aku akan menyadarkan mereka semua..."_

"Padahal aku yang selalu berada di sisimu saat kau sedih..."

 _"_ _Makanya... aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu, Momoi-san. Maaf.."_

"Hiks... maaf tidak cukup bagiku, Tetsu-kun..." menyerah. Pasrah. Pada akhirnya, air mata ini tidak bisa kubendung lebih lama lagi. Biarkan saja aku menangis, lagipula saat ini cafe juga sedang sepi—

TRIING!

"Selamat datang!" sapaan formalitas dari pelayan cafe menyadarkanku dari tangisan. Ah, cokelat hangatku bahkan sudah tidak hangat lagi. Hm, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan minumanku sebelum cafe bertambah ra—

"Momoi-san?"

DEG!

Suara datar dan monoton yang familiar. Tunggu... barusan aku tidak bermimpi kan? Suara itu... bukankah...

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan, kemudian membelalak horor tak percaya. "T-Tetsu-kun?!"

.

.

"Hmmm... jadi mereka mengira aku sudah meninggal?"

Aku mengangguk kaku tanpa bersuara sepatah kata pun. Otakku mendadak bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya. Suasana apa ini? Suasana canggung yang tidak biasanya hadir di antara aku dan _dia_ , Tetsu-kun.

Apa karena sudah dua tahun kami tidak bertemu?

"Momoi-san, apa kau juga berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati?"

Awalnya aku ingin membentak pemuda di hadapanku ini, menjawab pertanyaannya sekeras mungkin sebagai pelampiasan amarah yang sudah kupendam kepada _mereka_ selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Pelampiasan rasa rindu dan sakit hati pada _nya_ yang sudah menghilang selama dua tahun dengan kabar ' _meninggal'_.

Tapi nyatanya, aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sedikit keki tanpa suara dehaman atau ucapan apapun.

"..." tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari _nya_. Malahan terdengar suara seruput singkat—oh, ternyata _dia_ sedang menyeruput _vanilla latte-_ nya (untung saja aku memesan tadi).

Ah, mengingatkanku pada kenangan masa lalu saja.

"Momoi-san, bisakah kau merahasiakan pertemuan kita?"

Kali ini, aku yakin sekali kalau pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menganga lebar seperti orang sakit jiwa. Untung saja tidak ada lalat yang berterbangan di sekitar kami, setidaknya aku tidak terlihat se _bodoh_ sahabat masa kecilku yang masih asyik bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"K-kenapa?"

Tetsu-kun menghela napas berat. Sepertinya ia juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganku hari ini. Kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sebal dan tak berekspresi datar seperti biasanya?

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin _mereka_ tahu kalau mayat bisa bangun."

Oh. Agak janggal. Mayat? Apa maksudnya? Lagipula, mayat kan memang tidak bisa bangun. Memangnya ini film _The Walking Dead_ yang menggambarkan mayat berjalan? Yah, kecuali kalau dalam kasus mati suri sih.

"M-maksudku... aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih, itu saja."

Tunggu. Apa katanya? Sedih? Siapa yang sedih? Maksudku, siapa yang sedih kalau mengetahui ternyata orang yang kau sayangi tidak jadi—nyatanya tidak—mati seperti yang kau kira? Bukankah semuanya malah akan senang?

"Konyol." Satu kata itu terlepas dari mulutku disertai berputarnya kedua bola sewarna rambutku. "Mereka malah akan senang, Tetsu-kun. Bukannya lebih baik kalau—

"Tidak mungkin!" kali ini, Tetsu-kun meninggikan sedikit suaranya. Bahkan aku yang biasanya diperlakukan lembut layaknya _princess_ oleh _nya_ terkejut mendengarnya. "Mereka tidak mungkin senang! Tidak.. tidak mungkin... Momoi-san, itu tidak mungkin kan?!"

Lho? Kok malah nanya?

"T-Tetsu-kun... kau ini kena—

"TIDAK!" sekarang bukan lagi suaranya yang semakin meninggi, pukulan pada meja lah yang membuatku melebarkan mata. "JANGAN BOHONG! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU MEREKA! SIAPA YANG MAU BERTEMU ORANG LEMAH, HEH? TIDAK SUDI! BAHKAN MEREKA TERLALU SIBUK UNTUK SEKEDAR MENCARI TAHU KABARKU SETELAH KECELAKAAN WAKTU ITU, KAN?!"

Apa?

"NYATANYA, MEREKA MENGANGGAP KALAU AKU SUDAH MATI! KAU MENGANGGAP KALAU AKU SUDAH MATI! JADI APA? INTINYA, KALIAN MEMANG TIDAK MEMERLUKANKU LA—

"BERHENTI!"

PLAK!

Panas. Telapak tanganku terasa sangat panas—oh, tidak. Bahkan hatiku juga terasa panas seperti sedang dipanggang melihat pipi lawan bicaraku mulai memerah.

"A-apa-apaan—hiks... Tetsu-kun tidak mengerti! K-kami sudah mencari tahu setahun penuh! T-tapi.. hiks.. tetap saja.. bahkan Akashi-kun sudah memanggil detektif profesional untuk menyelidiki kasus 'kecelakaan' yang ternyata memang kecelakaan murni! W-walaupun..."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan punggung telapak tangan. Tidak kuat rasanya menceritakan semua yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Masa-masa paling sulit bagiku dan _mereka—_ bahkan kami semua hampir kehilangan kewarasan kami...

Apalagi tentang _surat ancaman_ itu.

"Apa...?" suara Tetsu-kun kembali rendah, monoton seperti biasanya—"JELASKAN SATSUKI! APA?!"

...Satsuki? Sejak kapan Tetsu-kun memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil?!

"..." aku hanya terus terisak tanpa mendongak sedikitpun. Wajahku masih kubenamkan pada telapak tangan. Bukannya aku tidak mau bercerita, tapi ini adalah hal yang berbahaya. _Surat ancaman_ itu adalah hal yang paling ingin kulupakan di dunia—namun nyatanya, aku tidak pernah bisa amnesia akan hal itu.

"SATSUKI!" Tetsu-kun mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahuku. Keras sekali, sampai rasanya tubuhku akan jatuh ke belakang kalau ia melepaskan genggamannya pada bahuku.

"SATSUKI!"

"BAIKLAH!" Aku menepis genggaman eratnya pada pundakku, menatapnya tajam seolah ia adalah Dai-chan yang sedang membolos latihan basket dan malah membaca majalah vulgar.

"Aku akan ceritakan.. tapi kumohon, kumohon... setelah ini, Tetsu-kun harus pergi dari kami..."

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"Surat ancaman?" Aomine menggertakkan giginya. "Surat ancaman apa?! Satsuki!"

"..." Momoi hanya diam tanpa mengiraukan sahabat kecilnya yang terus memaksa, meminta penjelasan. Bukan, bukannya ia tidak mau menceritakan tentang surat ancaman itu...

Lagipula, semuanya sudah terlambat.

 _"_ _Tetsu-kun mengingkari janji..."_ Momoi mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, menahan tangis. _"Apa-apaan?! Apa Tetsu-kun sengaja melakukannya?!"_

"Satsuki..." lamunan si gadis _peach_ pecah. Kini, bukan lagi suara Aomine yang maskulin dan bervolume tinggi, suara serak basah bariton Akashi lah yang berkumandang. "Aku... aku _mohon_ agar kau menceritakan tentang surat ancaman itu.."

?!

Semua kepala yang ada di sana beralih pada sesosok entitas merah darah. Apa barusan?! Apakah mereka tidak salah dengar?!

Akashi... memohon...?

"A-ahahahah..." Kise tertawa memecah keheningan. "Akashicchi bercanda, kan?"

"Jelas _—_ " Kagami menyahut, merangkul si kuning dengan lengan kekarnya. "...tidak."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bercanda." Akashi mendengus pelan. "memangnya sejak kapan aku punya _sense_ humor?"

" _Entahlah, itu berarti kiamat sudah dekat."_ Ucap yang lain serempak dalam hati.

"Ughhh... baiklah!" Momoi angkat suara, yang lain berbinar-binar. "Ayo ke rumahku. Suratnya ada di sana. Tapi.. kumohon, jangan labrak siapapun termasuk pelakunya."— _karena itu menyangkut nyawaku sebagai taruhan._

* * *

 **Drrtt.. drrtt...**

"..."

 **Drrt.. drrtt...**

"Nash-kun, matikan ponselmu. Suaranya menyebalkan." Pemuda dengan surai biru cerah melirik sinis partner jalannya dari ekor mata.

"Apa," Nash tampak cuek, tidak mengindahkan perintah si surai langit siang. "Malas ah. Paling cuma _cewek_ minta _nyimeng_ bareng."

"Belagu." Cibir si biru—Kuroko Tetsuya—sambil mendengus.

"Hah, kenapa? Mau _cewek_ juga? Hmm, ternyata Tetsuya sudah puber—"

BUAGH!

"Jadi manusia jangan terlalu idiot. Capek mukulnya." Kuroko meniup kepalan tangannya yang terasa terbakar. Sudah lebih dari lima kali ia menjotos si pirang Amerika ini, tapi ternyata semua itu belum cukup mempan.

"Oh? Dasar _anak pintar._ Terima ka—

DUK!

"ARGH! TETSUYA—OH SHIT, _MY LIL' BRO_!"

* * *

"Ck, tidak dijawab." Ponsel abu-abu ditutup cepat, kemudian dimasukkan ke saku cela—

"Chihiro, ada apa?" TAP. Pundak sebelah kanan ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Kedua manik senada warna langit mendung itu mengerjap.

"Ah, Akashi," Chihiro menghembuskan napas lega. Ia melirik ke arah makhluk _ganguro_ satu-satunya di sisi barat lapangan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke rumah Momoi."

Sepasang mata darah itu sedikit menyipit. Kebohongan mulus terlontar. Ada apa?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Special thanks to: **Kitsune frame, VT Lian, Yerin1106, cielfuntom69, draay, , shin raven, zhichaloveanime, EmperorVer, Seicu, Iftiyan Herliani253, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, narakura, princess11blue, Guest (darktetsuya), Kuro0, Amerucchi, FujiAoiAomineSuki, Lisette Lykouleon, Guest (RinMerianti), R Eucliffe Walker** untuk fav, follow, dan reviewnya ya ^^

Balasan review:

 **VT Lian** -san: nah nah nah kan kirain momoicchi mau nembak si cuya ya? /plak/ iya taunya enggak *dipehapein ternyata* iya ya, penasaran juga sama ekspresi cuya kalo ditembek cewe gimana :""))) (aduh nak, kenapa cepat sekali dewasanya yaaahh~) akakuro momen juga saya mah pengen :") tapi apa daya, malah Nashkuro yang muncul ngambang-ngambang /plak/ iyappp _headshot_ banget dah, Lian-san (boleh saya panggil begitu? Akrab? Iya, biar akrab ^^) saya juga ngakak sendiri pas baca adegan nash ngerajuk kayak kise :p apa karena mereka sama-sama pirang? Oalah, jadi orang pirang suka merajuk toh /tendang/ iya, saya udah coba cari ke mbah gugel tentang culture dan cara bicara orang amerika, tapi tetep aja yang masuk ke otak Cuma secuil :""(( akhirnya saya berusaha bikin nash lebih 'keras' lagi /keras(?) QwQ/ dan hasilnya ya.. itu tuh di atas :""))) anyway, makasih dah baca ch 2 nya lohhhh~~ seneng banget dapet review dari Lian-san :""")) mau nangis tapi airnya gamau keluar /lha/

 **Iftiyan Herliani253** -san: yaaaa ini termasuk lumayan fast update ya? ahh lega deh kalau begitu /fiuhh/ oh yaa saya juga demen sama kuroko begini ;p berandal-berandal kawaihh gitu rasanya :"")) mau friendship saya? Saya sih terserah readers-tachi saja, votenya masih saya adain. Memang terlihat sedikit ada 'nashkuro' nya, tapi mereka belum tentu bareng kok~ (masih belum tentu, bisa iya bisa engga) /apamauluthor/ anyway, makasih banget lha sudah baca ch 2 cerita ini ^^" seneng dapet review lagi dari Iftiyan Herliani253-san :D tunggu ch berikutnya ya~

 **cielfuntom69** -san: nah lhooo maksud anda apa tuh 'nggak bisa jalan'? ^^/plak/ aduh, kok saya jadi kotor begini(?) :")))) iya ya kuroko agak tsundere-tsundere gitu tuhhh~~ ketularan shin-chan kali /plak/ waduuhhh momoi jadi taruhan ya, aduh kacian (astaga, padahal saya yg bikin begitu -_-) #abaikan# yayyy makasih banget reviewnya cielfuntom-69-san! (kenapa saya jadi ingat ciel dari Black butler? :""))) maklum, fujo mah gitu orangnya /plak/

 **zhichaloveanime** -san: iyaaaa aku juga suka banget dapet review dari zhichaloveanime-san ^^ *wink* ohoho kuroko memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi uke :P dia itu 'uke sejuta umat _limited edition'_ ~~ sudahlah, nanti saya mimisan kalau ngebayangi Uke!Kuroko *ngelapdarah* APPAAAAA?! Zhicha-san (maafkan nama panggilan yang saya buat untuk anda :"")) punya cerita di wattpad?! ASTAGA DARK! KURO PULAAAA AQQQQ *mati* saya sering menjelajah di wattpad, nyari sana-sini. Ketemu sih, tapi sedikit :"( kalau boleh, saya mau dong judulnya ^^ apakah masih ada di wattpad? Kalau iya, boleh PM saya judulnya ;) saya mau baca karena krisis asupan :""((( tak apa kalau emang belum update, saya setia menunggu :) ganbatte!

 **princess11blue** -san: idihhh dipanggil 'senpai' jadi malu nih :p *awww* iya kah? Maaf lho kokoronya jadi luka gara-gara ki-chan :( emang ya, ki-chan ini harus dikasih kasamatsu-senpai biar ga blak-blakan /lah/ aduuuhhh terhura sekali saya ceritanya dibilang bagus sama princess11blue-san :""))) makasih banget, makasih~~ ahahaha, nggak kok, reviewnya kemarin gak aneh dan jelas ^^ saya malah seneng kalau readers-tachi mereview cerita saya :DD nahhh ditunggu ya ch selanjutnya~ arigato!

 **narakura** -san: CIAAA ada akakuro shipper ternyata :p (saya juga sih :DDD) iya, saya update kadang malam minggu kadang hari minggunya (ketawan jones) ahahaha berarti kita sama dong, nara-chan! (maafkan saya yang suka bikin nama panggilan orang lain :v boleh kan? Biar gimana gitu :VVVVV) iyaa cuya sakit hati lah digituin mah kisea=dai :""(( /ukkh/ emg masih belum terungkap jelas nih kenapa GoM menganggap tetsu mati, kenapa taunya tetsu idup(?) siapa dalang dari semua 'kepalsuan' ini /ahay/ kayaknya masih butuh perjalanan panjang~ di sini mulai sedikit terkuak tentang Momoi dan Tetsu-kun~ masih sedikit membingungkan, jadi nara-chan masih harus menunggu ch berikutnya ^^ makasih banget udah ngereview di sini lagi :DDDD isi hati GoM bakalan saya tulis di chapter... um... ada deh :p saya juga pengen bikin curhatan GoM yang bikin kokoro teriris-iris /tendang/ NAAAHHH AKAKURONYA dimana ya? garis keras ya? aduh, saya dulu juga lho :v /plak/ anyway, ini dia ch 3 nya! Ditunggu review berikutnya~~

 **Guest (RinMerianti)** -san: iya donggg Dark!Kuroko mah emang keren top lah /salut/ ajaib sekali nash-kun ini -_- udah kena ignite pass berapa kali pun masih bernyawa sampai sekarang :vvv /plak/ owhhh Rin-san (please, saya emang suka bikin _nickname_ untuk orang lain—yang lain juga ada beberapa yang saya buatin _nickname_ :V) sukanya friendship yaa? Uohhh maaf lho di sini ada beberapa hint 'ya-ya-yaoinya :VVVV' (maklum, fujo) saya masih membuka vote tentang friendship atau yaoi, jadi belum tau nih mau menjurus kemana ^^ /plak/ anyway, ini dia updatenya! Saya berterimakasih banget udah dapet review dari Rin-san ^^ semoga suka :DD

 **draay** -san: wuaaahahaha ternyata alurnya gak ketebakkk yaa saya juga suka banget (maksudnya suka banget dapet review dari kamu, iya kamu, yang namanya draay :p) WAAAA saya juga seneng bisa update cepet :""))) terhura bisa menulis dan memberi asupan bagi anda-anda sekalian (padahal sendirinya lagi krisis :""(() oke, yang terjadi dengan momoi adalah... rahasia ^^ /tendang/ di sini udah mulai terkuak kok tentang momoi ^^ masih belum semuanya aja, biar pada penasaran dan menebak-nebak /ukkhh/ iya ya nasibnya emang naas. Gatau kenapa, saya aja masih bingung :V /halahh/ ini diaaa chapter 3 nyaa! Makasih sudah setia menunggu, yeayyy! ^^

 **ichigoStrawberry-nyan** -san: iya :""(( kise sama aomine jahat amat :""(( sakuracchi jadi ikuta sedihhh :""(( /plak/ ohoho iya tuhhh ada hint-nya tuhhh :v NashHai emang top lah *kedip* saya suka mereka, berandal macho kakkooiiiii gitu :vvv tapi belum tahu kedepannya apakah ini yaoi atau tidak. ichigo-san maunya apa? (bolehkah saya panggil begitu :v /plak/) soalnya saya juga masih ragu, mau total friendship atau dikasih bumbu yaoi juga :pppp tolong dibantu ya ^^ makasihhh sudah review dannnn ini diaaa ch 3 nya /tepuktangan/ ditunggu reviw berikutnya ^^ arigato!

 **FujiAoiAomineSuki** -san: YAYYYY dapet review dari kamuuu~~ BANZAAII~~ /tampar/ aduhh, sampe sujud segala :""" jadi tersipu nih *suitsuit* iya ada bang nash disiniii OHOHOHO *abaikan saya* idihh kok kita sama sih :v saya juga ngeship mereka (lebih tepatnya, saya ngesih Kuro x all :vvvv) emang Nash sama Kuroko rasanya hacep gitu :ppp kayak ada asin pedas manis asemnyaaaa gitu /apasihhh :p/ aduhhh Fuji-san seneng banget ya ada NashKuronya? Fujo nih cieeee *ekhem* iya tuhhh nash ambigay—eh maksudnya ambigu ^^" ternyata ini nashkuro shipper toh, okeh okeh. Tapiii hikss saya masih belum bisa menentukan mau yaoi atau friendship. Ada yang mau yaoi, ada juga yang mau total friendship. Masih abu-abu—rambut mayu-chan donk?—makanya kalau Fuji-san emang mau yaoi, kita tunggu hasil votenya OHOHOHO :VVVV Iyya kokk haizaki tetep versi SMP karena emang dia tuh ketjeh banget *akhhh* okeee makasih banyak reviewnya :"")) kuterharu sekali lah~~~ makasihhh!

.

a/n: Vote untuk menentukan yaoi/friendship masih dibuka kok ^^ jadi tolong review maunya apa ya ^^ yang paling banyak suara, nanti yang akan terpilih ^^ maaf kalau saya agak telat(?) update OHOHOHO /plak/ anyway, review bakalan diterima dengan senang hati ^^ silahkan~~

DITUNGGU SELANJUTNYA YA~~~


End file.
